You're as Beautiful as a Flower
by AL19
Summary: My family hated me. The kids at school hated me. I thought I would never make a true friend. But I realized that I was wrong. Only one girl helped me out, and all I could say was that she wasn't like the other kids.


Even though I'm 18, I still have hard times with my family, plus school is such a pain in the ass.

I'm Meg Griffin. The girl who is picked on by my family and students in school. When I'm at home, my dad will fart in my face, my mom will ignore me, and my brothers will just pull pranks on me.

At school, the popular kids (And even most of my teachers) will pick on me, and say stuff like, 'Do you have books up your ass?' or something like that. But I was used to it at some point. The only thing that bugged me as hell was…was I ever going to have a _true_ friend? Because everytime I made friends, they either get hurt or even killed. There, I was completely alone with no one caring about me, not even my family.

Sometimes I wanted to kill myself, but for the truth, I was sort of scared to. I don't like to feel pain, yet I'm being hated by so many people, even people who don't even know me.

Well, the only good thing about it was that I was going to graduate in a few months. When I graduate, I'm going to leave Quahog for good, and never come back to see my family again.

It was a fine morning. I woke up, changing into my casual clothes. But my door creaked open, and there stood my dad.

I only gave out a sigh as he exclaimed, "Meg, could you, like, not look disgusting?"

I made a fist, and shouted, "WHY DON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ASSHOLE?"

He immediately shut the door, and was crying like a little baby. I rolled my eyes as I put my glasses on.

I then grabbed my hat, and set it on top of my head. There, I went out of my room, coming down the stairs, and saw my family eating breakfast, like any other family would do.

I forced myself to smile, and greet my family, "Good morning."

My dad, named Peter, asked mom, "Lois, did you hear something?"

Mom looked at Peter for a moment, and said, "I think it was a crazy animal."

My smile faded away. Of course, they would ignore me again!

I ran to get my backpack, and started dashing out of the house. Yes, I skipped breakfast, but I didn't care one bit. Why didn't my family care for me? If they didn't care for me, they would've let me be adopted. Sure, there were those times where mom was worried about me, but whenever I'm at home, she'll be angry at me for no reason! She confuses me sometimes.

I was going to be at school over an hour early, but as I said, I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from everything. But sadly, I know that I'll be picked on by the popular kids, especially Connie D'Amico. For the truth, I wanted to be popular like her. I actually admire her a long time ago, but I realized that I'll never be popular. I lost my admiration towards her, and now I think she's a total bitch.

As I ran, I stopped for a moment to catch my breath. I thought, _How come Brian is the only person in the family who actually cares about me? What about my brothers, or my dad, or even my mom?_

Surprisingly, I wasn't crying. Instead, I felt anger in me. I seriously wanted to punch someone in the face. But I didn't have the courage to punch anyone. So I continued to run until I finally got to school.

When I was close to the school, I heard a familiar voice. It belonged to none other than Connie.

"Hey Meg. I'm surprised that you got here early. What did you do? Ditch your boyfriend? Oh wait, you don't have one because you're ugly as hell!"

She and her popular friends all laughed along. I was ignoring them, but I still heard the hurtful comments about me. Why couldn't I cry? Did I think I was ugly as well, even when I was trying to look beautiful?

I sighed, and went in the school. I then caught glimpse of Neil Goldman. He was approaching me as I rolled my eyes.

_Neil needs to fuck off!_

He said, "Meg, do you want to come over to my house after school?"

I knitted my brows, and told Neil in an angry tone, "No, Neil! I don't want to go to your house after school! I'm pissed off enough!"

From there, I dashed off, away from him. No matter how many times I rejected him, he just won't quit.

I was finally at my locker, and was turning the combination for my lock, but one other popular student pushed my back against my locker, making me drop my stuff on the floor. When my books and papers were on the floor, I gave out a depressed sigh, and crouched down, picking my papers up.

As I was picking some of my homework up, I thought, _What the hell's their problem? Why do so many people hate me? What did I ever do to them?_

Just when I was about to cry, I saw a pair of hands picking up my book. And those hands weren't mine.

I opened my eyes kind of widely, and lifted my head up to see who was helping me. There, the person said, "I believe this belongs to you."

When I saw the persons face and figure, my jaw sort of lifted open. It was a girl, who was wearing a brown shirt, and dark blue jeans. Her hair was brown, and it was as long as to her back. She handed me my science book, and I took it away from her hands.

I smiled slightly, and said, "Thank you."

"Anytime," She replied. "Did someone push her stuff down?"

"Actually, some guy pushed me on my locker, and I accidentally dropped my stuff."

The girl shook her head as she said, "Those assholes never learn, do they?"

I could tell that she wasn't one of those people who liked to pick on me. Hell, I've never seen her in this school before.

I asked her, "Is it okay if I ask what your name is?"

She looked at me for a second, and gave out a chuckle. She answered, "Susanne."

I paused for a second, and thought, _I wonder if she's a new student here._

Out of curiosity, I asked Susanne, "Are you a new student?" She stared at me but shook her head.

Her reply was, "No, I just get ignored by everybody except my teachers."

My brows furrowed slightly, and I actually felt bad for her.

_I feel bad for her, but isn't it better to be ignored than be bullied?_

I opened my mouth to speak, but she was the first to talk. "I suppose you're Megan Griffin, right?" My eyes opened wide, and couldn't believe that she already knew my name.

"How did you know?" I asked.

Susanne smiled as she answered, "I've heard about you, Megan. And I've actually seen you in the cafeteria." Wondering why she was smiling, she continued, "I wanted to talk to you, but for some reason, I was afraid to."

"Why?"

Her smile disappeared. She answered, "I had a feeling that Connie would pick on me as well. But I felt so bad for you getting bullied by that bitch. I really did want to talk to you, honestly."

I stood up off the floor as I grabbed my stuff, putting it into my backpack. Susanne picked up all my textbooks, and handed them to me. I grabbed them, and I replied, "Susanne, are you used to being ignored?"

She nodded her head as she said, "I'm used to it. It must be hard being hated by the popular kids." Susanne was right. It was hard for me. So I nodded my head without saying a word.

"Are you a senior?" I asked her.

Susanne answered, "I'm a junior."

"Oh, okay."

"Say, how about we talk for a bit? After all, class won't start in 45 minutes."

I tilted my head to the side, thinking, _Susanne's kind to me. I feel pretty happy._

For my answer, I nodded my head. "Sure."

She smiled as we were walking down the halls. We then found the stairs, and decided to sit in them.

As we sat down on one step, Susanne opened her mouth to speak. "So why is it that you get bullied?"

I shrugged, and said, "I don't know. It just irritates me."

"And I've heard that bitch Connie say that you're ugly. Well, Megan, I do not think you're ugly."

I swiftly turn my head to see her, with my eyes wide opened once again. I asked her, "You don't?" She shook her head as she landed her hand on my shoulder.

"I think you're beautiful. And let me tell you this. No matter how many people say you're ugly, you're beautiful to me. I may not understand what their problem is, but all I know is that you don't deserve those hurtful comments."

My lips curved up, and formed a smile. Not soon after, I felt a tear going down my cheek. I squinted my eyes, and wrapped my arms around Susanne's waist, hugging her.

I said quietly, "Thank you, Susanne. You're so kind to me."

"Like I said, you don't deserve that much hate," She replied.

As soon as I let go of her, more tears were pouring down my face. I told her, "I hate that Connie. She needs to leave me alone!"

"I know, Megan. I know how you feel."

A few moments later, I heard Connie's voice not too far away. I lifted my head up, and thought while panicking, _Shit! Why did it have to be her?_

Susanne asked me in confusion, "Are you alright?"

Usually, I'd say that I was fine, but this time, I had to admit I wasn't. I told her, "No. Connie's coming. We better get out of here!"

I stood up off the step, and was about to run, but Susanne grabbed my wrist. I turn my head to see her eyes. She shook her head, and replied, "No. Running away isn't going to help. Stand up, and show that bitch whose boss."

Susanne stood up as well, and let go of my wrist as I stood still with my brows furrowed. There, the voices were getting closer and closer. My heart was beginning to beat fast, but it was too late to run away.

Connie and her friends appeared, and when she saw me, she smirked, and said to her friends, "Hey look. It's Meg and her so-called 'friend'. And look, her 'friend' is much prettier than that ugly figure!"

She and her friends laughed along, and I was about to run away, but Susanne began to speak.

"Hey…Connie D'Amico, right?"

"Yeah," She said to Susanne. "What's your point?"

Susanne took a step forward, and looked like she wasn't afraid. She replied to Connie, "Well, let me be clear on something. Megan is my friend, and all your friends are total pricks who dress up ugly!"

Connie gave her a disgusted look, and exclaimed, "Their clothes aren't ugly! They wear them because they're popular!"

"Oh?" Susanne smirked. "When they graduate, they'll be forced to leave Quahog, and never want to see you again!"

"How dare you! You don't know that!"

"You're right. I don't know that. But what I do know is that under that makeup of yours, you're a wrinkled bitch who doesn't want to hear hurtful comments like those comments you say to Megan."

Connie scrunched up her face, and shouted while pointing at her, "Meg is ugly! And if you're with her, then you're ugly!"

Susanne opened her eyes widely, and mimicked like she was Connie, "'Hey, look! I'm Connie D'Amico! And I'm a slut who hangs out with popular kids just so that I won't be ignored! I'm a slut, and Meg is a beautiful woman!'"

I smiled slightly, and was amazed at how Susanne stood up for me.

But Connie wasn't done shouting at her. "What the fuck? You think you can try to be more popular than me?"

"Actually, I would rather have true friends than so-called friends that only play football."

She clenched her teeth, and made her hands into fists. Connie smirked, and told her, "How amazing. You're standing up for your friend, yet Meg isn't standing up for herself!"

There, I decided that it was my turn to talk.

I also took a step forward, and told Connie, "You shouldn't be talking, you fucking bitch."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?" She hollered.

I smirked at her as I answered, "You heard me. A. Fucking. Bitch."

Connie was turning red, and her expression looked like she was at her limit. "Okay, that does it! I'm gonna kick your ass, and make you even more ugly!"

The blonde-haired female dashed towards me and Susanne. Susanne put an arm in front of me, and told me, "Let me handle this. I think you'll be impressed."

I looked at Susanne in confusion. When Connie was closer to us, Susanne began to dash off as well. When Connie smirked again, Susanne formed a fist, and punched her in the stomach.

"GAH!" Connie exclaimed.

My jaw hangs open while my eyes just stared at Susanne punching Connie.

_Is…is she really beating her up?_

At first, I thought I was dreaming. But seconds later, I realized that I wasn't.

Connie mumbled, "You…asshole…"

Susanne gave her a deathly glare while smirking at her. When Connie was trying to punch her back, Susanne swung her leg up, and kicked Connie in the leg.

Connie knelled down to the ground, coughing. Susanne took a few steps until her feet were right in front of Connie's head.

She lifted her head up, with an angry look on her face. Susanne looked down at her, and told her with a low tone, "Next time you decide to bully Megan, I won't let you go easily."

Susanne turned her head to the other popular students, and asked them, "Whose next?"

I honestly thought that they were going to try to fight Susanne, but shockingly, they all looked terrified. Susanne then turned around, and told me, "Let's go."

I followed her and walked with Susanne without looking back.

When we were in another hall, I said to her, "Susanne…that was incredible! Where did you learn that?"

She gave out a chuckle, and answered my question in her normal tone, "I was in karate for 5 years."

"Wow."

"I know, right? That Connie deserved it."

I closed my eyes half-way, and replied, "She did."

Susanne decided to ask me, "Do you have family problems as well?" I looked at her, with a bit of shock in me. It was like she knew everything about me!

I wanted to admit it, and so I did. "Yes, my family is ignoring me. Well, my dad's the biggest asshole. He shoves my face in his ass, farting on me. Not only that, but most of my family calls me names, and they act like they don't want me."

She furrowed her brows a little, and quietly said, "What kind of family do you have?"

I nodded my head once again, agreeing with her.

Without looking, she landed her hand on my shoulder again. I looked into her eyes, and saw a gentle smile on her face. She asked, "How about I go to your house after school, and help you out on your problems?"

"You mean…towards my family?" I asked.

Susanne smiled even bigger. She replied, "Yes. I will tell them to treat you like a daughter. And if your father tries to fart in your face again, or even call you names again, I will kick his ass just like to Connie."

"But won't your parents get mad at you?"

"Probably, but it'll be worth it."

With that being said, we began to walk in the halls again. I made a smile, and wondered, _I believe Susanne will be an actual friend to me._

I was very happy for standing up for myself, but the thing that I was more happy about was that Susanne actually cared about me.

* * *

**First off, let me say that I'm no fan of Seth McFarlane, and I'm not a huge fan of Family Guy. In fact, I thought the newer episodes were getting more and more disturbing. Even people are insulting Meg! That's just wrong! Why hate Meg? And have you ever seen a preview of the movie called "Ted"? Well, right before the actual trailer, Seth said, "And Mila Kunis is hotter than Meg." When I heard that, I got angry, and wanted to tell him to shut the fuck up! And no, I'm not going to see the movie "Ted". It looks stupid.**

**Sorry if I'm overreacting, but Seth McFarlane pisses me off! **

**Meg doesn't deserve the hate. I'm just happy that she has fans! And I'm pretty much a fan of her myself. No, Susanne is not me, and is not my real name. She's an OC, end of story.**

**I probably could've written this better. *Shrugs* And also, Connie just makes me want to strangle her! *Clears throat* Um, sorry for that. ^^"**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot! Meg deserves more love, not hate. Please review if you'd like! :)**

**Edit: And another thing, I actually thought that this would be my only Family Guy story, but since a few people wanted me to continue this, I decided that I may make a sequel of this. But I do want to finish some of my other stories first. And if I ever do make a sequel, I will have the plot where Susanne is already a senior and Meg has a job (But still lives in Quahog).**


End file.
